dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera
} |name = Sera |image = laughingelfman.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = [Rouge |gender = Male to Female Transgender |race = Elf |affiliation = Friends of Red Jenny Inquisition |family = |voice = Some kind of biritish chav |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Sera is an elven archer and companion in Dragon Age: Cisquisition. She is a potential lesbian pandering option for a non cis Inquisitor.https://twitter.com/AarynFlynn/status/476540324513591297 Background Sera is repulsive and inactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, its about pandering to the LGBT audience. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. She was a member of the enigmatic group of rogues known as the Friends of Red Jenny, yet the coming of the Breach terrified her.[http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/elves/sera Sera's profile on the official Dragon Age: Cisquisition website]. Fortunately, Sera and her "friends" can be frightening, too, and if she needs to put an arrow through some baddies so regular people can sleep at night, so be it. Sera fights for those caught in the middle, but she also needs order restored. The world has to be normal so she can play. Involvement Dragon Age: Cisquisition Quotes "My face looks kind of like an alcoholic had sex with a greasy potato.'" - shortly before killing an Orlesian noble. "Say 'what' again, I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker, say what one more Goddamn time!" - shortly before shooting Brett. "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" - while removing an arrow from the aforementioned noble's head. "Mother pushbucket frigging bastard shitebag pissface! Eat it, you lop-eared, son of an arse-nut rot-suck piece of...ugh!" - dealing with Lord Pel Harmond of Verchiel. "War. War never changes" - Black science guy "It's one of the most cringeworthy sex scenes I've seen in my life" - Everyone Trivia * Western designers can't model attractive women. * She's the ugliest NPC ever created by Bioware * She is the first female[citation needed] companion pandering exclusively to lesbians in the Dragon Age series. * She is described as "That chav carpet muncher" in the promotional materials.Dragon Age Twitter * An actual person, Lukas Kristjanson,David Gaider (September 4, 2013). Tumblr was paid real money to write this character. * In early concept art and gameplay videos she was shown with much longer hair down to her shoulders. * Mary Kirby describes her as Tequilla and Skittles.Mary Kirby Twitter * Sera cut her hair with a knife because it got in her eyes,Sera Character Kit which is why it looks like shit * Sera is described as being lolsorandum and probably best defined by her writers' social agenda.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * When the player's approval with Sera is high enough, she will say, "Your wish is something something." This is an epic meme reference to Morrigan's quote, "Your wish is my command," from Dragon Age: Origins. * Sera's greatest fear is cis men. * Sera can tell the Inquisitor that she has played a small painted box as a child, which was given by the Hero of Fereldan during the 5th Blight. * She can phase her bow's string through her body and fire arrows from beneath her feet while appearing to aim normally. Gallery Seraconcept.jpg|Concept art Serareveal.jpg Sera the wildcard.jpg Sera's back.jpeg SeraStandTogether.jpg|Sera in the Stand Together trailer SeraTEoT.jpg|Sera in the Enemy of Thedas trailer Sera poster.jpg SeraTarot.png Sera Again.PNG External links * Sera Character Kit References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Inquisition members Category:Rogues Category:Love interests